deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Majora Moon/ANOTHER Top 10 Favorite Characters
Welcome to my third installment of these lists, counting down my top 100 favorite characters. This list covers numbers 21-30. So let's take a look at who is on my third list. 30. Caulifla and Kale (Dragon Ball Super) Originally this spot belonged to Goku, and even then he was originally MUCH higher. But after rewatching Super, he has dropped ALOT. Now, I have to give this spot as a shared focus between the female Saiyans who fought for Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. THese two have had a rather mixed reception, and I think alot of the hatred is from people who hate strong female characters who are able to fight as well as the boys. Why does it work here? Simple. How much focus is put on the fact that they are girls? Not all that much. Heck, the biggest was Goku going "Hey, female Saiyans, cool." Just from the mere fact he hadn't met one before. Thanks to this it comes off as natural additions instead of the supposed femenist propoganda. What IS focused on is their personalities, development and friendship. To me one of my favorite things in anime is a strong bond between two characters, and I have to say, Caulifla and Kale's bond is almost as good as that of the Sailor Senshi have with one another. Yes, I put it as a god-level in terms of a well written friendship. Let's start with Caulifla, she is rough and tough, cocky and arrogant, and rude and hateful, but to those she decideds to become friends with and open herself up to, she shows a more friendly, kind, and caring nature, that contrasts her main attitude. Due to this, I really like how Caulifla is portraid. She is a tough as nails tomboy, but at the same time, she is capable of genuine compassion to those she cares about. Yes, even as a huge fan of her, I admit her transformations into a Super Saiyan were rushed, but that is not what draws me to her. Instead what makes me like her, is her personality and bond with Kale. Heck, even though she is mentoring Kale, Caulifla has alot of learning to do herself. That is something I realy like. She is not this perfect being who is able to do eveything and is passing on her knowladge. While she is passing on her knowladge, we have seen in her fights with Goku, and how he was in a way training her, was able to learn in the process, and with her big flaws like her cockiness holding her back in a fight, she shows that even though she is teaching others, she has learning to do herself. This makes her better than other mentors like Obi Wan. As for Kale, she is everything that Broly SHOULD have been. You see Kale is a timid and meek individual, who many Saiyans in her universe look down on. However, Caulifla, took Kale under her wing to train her to be a strong fighter and to help her build her self esteme. You see this is why I like Caulifla and Kale's bond. It really helps bring out the best of both characters. On top of that, there is Kale's character arc. You see, Kale has a hidden power. Much like Broly, Kale is the legendary super saiyan, and her power is MAXIMUMER!!!!! When turning into a super saiyan she goes on a rampage. But it is only thanks to Caulifla, and her genuine praise of her protige, is Kale able to gain control over this form. She already has the great motivation to get angry, due to years of other saiyans picking on her, and her own anger at herself for being so week. She has a character arc, and an engaging one too. While similar to Lillie's, going from meek and timid to brave and couragous, Kale has a strong arc, with great action, great character moments, and great emotion. Overall, these two are some of the best Dragon Ball has to offer. 29. Luigi (Super Mario) 28. Rarity (MLP) 27. Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) 26. Makoto "Mako" Kino/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) 25. Rainbow Dash (MLP) 24. Ashi (Samurai Jack) 23. Steven Universe (Steven Universe) 22. Pearl (Steven Universe) I have seen quite a few lists that rank her among the worst character ever. I have to heavily disagree. Pearl is not ony a good character but an amazing character. Why is that. Well, let's start with her history. She was once a loyal companion of Rose Quartz, and had intamite feelings for her leader. Cut 5,000 years later, and Rose Quartz is gone, haven given up her physical form to create a son named Steven. A big thing that makes Pearl so interesting is that she is psychologicly damaged by Rose having chosen a human man over her. After all the centuries they had speant together, Rose never returned those feelings, and instead chose to be with a human man. This caused Pearl to have a resentment twoard Greg, the man who Rose had fallen for. To honor her beloved's memory she raised young Steven, trying to make sure Rose's lagacy would be protected. A thing that helps make Pearl one of the show's best character is that she is often the voice of reason among the group as long as they don't have to do with her damaged psyche. We have seen just how much of a mental breakdown she has had in episodes like Rose's Scabbard, and We Need to Talk. While the later I felt was just OK, the first one was really good. Another major thing that I really like about Pearl is how she finally managed to get over her resentment she felt tword Greg. After letting her emotions out, realizing that Rose was gone, and she had lost the race for her love, the song "It's Over Isn't It" is my favorite song in the show. Pearl finally let's it out, and afterward sits down and has a talk with Greg, as she finally gets over her hatred of him for having stolen rose from her. Her development is one of the show's best. On top of that her voice actress, Dee Dee Magno Hall really steals the show when it comes to music and voice acting. Every infliction, every song, every word, both spoken and sung is believable and done in one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. Then there is how weak she feels on her own. On homeworld, Pearls were mass produced slaves pretty much. It was Rose Quartz's words and kindness that made her finally feel like more than just an object, which in turn helps really shape Pearl's personality. 21. Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Ah yes. Nora Valkyrie. One of the funniest and well written comic reliefs I have ever seen. What makes her so enjoyable? Well, one of the big things is that her energetic and hyper personality is a really infections to the viewer, getting them really excitable too. Her obsession with pancakes and Ren. But what is most interesting about Nora is her backstory as to WHY she is the way she is. You see when Nora was young her family was killed by a Grimm called the Nuckalavee (the single most f*ed up looking thing I have ever seen in animation!). So as an Orphan on the streets of Kuroyuri, Nora was bullied and had a difficult life until she met Lie Ren, who protected her. In all honesty this shows that her happy go lucky attitude that we have seen all this time is just a facade. In actuallity she is a traumatized girl trying to mask the pain of her past, which already makes her more interesting tham most other comic reliefs. Category:Blog posts